warriorcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skydragon16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Contests Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warrior Contests Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aquamarine1212 (Talk) 20:35, July 22, 2010 Remember to vote on Sunday for both contests! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 15:51, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Today (Sunday) remember to vote on both contests. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 03:33, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about this, but in the story contest we are all tied! So please vote! and whoever you vote for wins! Sorry to put pressure on you like this but we need you to vote! Please? [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Follow your heart 18:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Congratultions! You won the art contest! As your prize, tommorow you can pick what the theme of the art contest is! You can pick any cat from the warriors series, and you can still enter! Congratulations agian! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 20:39, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm glad you liked my story....and my cat, even though it wasn't that good. Your art is awesome though! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']]Follow your heart 20:59, July 25, 2010 (UTC) New contests start today! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Leaf']]Adventurous Apprentice 14:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I got great new templates! Check them out on the templates page! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 03:26, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Please Vote! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 18:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I made a poll on the main page, and I want everyone to vote. Here is the link (if ya need it) Warrior Contests Wiki [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… please vote! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 01:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) New Rule! You can enter anytime exept The 2nd and 4th Wendsday of each month now! So contests last longer! [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Lakeclan']]Battles Approaching… 22:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) i left you a message on warriors fanfiction! and we can still talk here! We are still friends!!!!![[User:Heartsky|'Fireflies']]You would not believe your eyes... 01:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Vote today! And the 8th and 22nd of Septemember are the next voting days! AquaBeware! I am weirder than you may think... 16:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Please awnser the new polls on the main page. [[User:Aquamarine1212|'Aqua']]I am Mint tea. 00:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed this wiki is becoming abandoned. Please, if you have ANY ideas, bring them to me!! I really need them! Also, it'd be great if you'd come back on!! Aqua I'm Mint Tea 03:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) If you want to enter a contest you'd better do it by tommorow! We vote every Sunday now. :) Well, I re-designed the front page, and I'm trying to think up ideas to make the wiki more fun! I re-designed the background, and I added Name Contests page. Tell me if you can think of a better contest. xD I just realized when I went shopping with my mom today that my mom always buys the cheap brand of cat food for my cat. When I asked her why, she said that our cat throws up the expensive brand! xD I have a strange cat. Aqua I'm Mint Tea 03:40, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and can you please do the poll on the front page? Thank you! :) Aqua I'm Mint Tea 15:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) OMG I forgot!!! I'm putting them up RIGHT NOW. Aqua I'm Mint Tea 23:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, long time no see! Please please please enter this weeks contests, i've been the only one entering them....:( Please come back, we need everyone to stay active to keep this wiki alive! PLEASE invite any friends you have onto here, we need all the members we can get. If you have any ideas for the wiki, LET ME KNOW! We need more contests and content. - Aqua I'm Mint Tea 13:55, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Long Time No See! Hey everyone! Sure has been a while, huh? Well, let's get this wiki moving again! I've updated all the contests and they are ready for entries! So don't forget to enter in this weeks contests: Writing Contest: Write a story about if Squirrelflight had chosen Ashfur over Brambleclaw. Art Contest: Color in Tallstar. Scene Creator Contest: Create the scene where Tigerstar meets up with Scourge. Name Contest: Create a name for a calico kitty! Clan Symbol Contest: Create a symbol for a clan called Snowclan. '' Have a great day, and don't forget to enter! [[User:Aquamarine1212|''Aquamarine]]Curiosity Killed the Cat... 19:13, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Nobody entered the contests last time I messaged everyone, so I've decided to keep the themes for each contest up until some more people enter. The contests are going to end on August 4th, so hurry up and enter! Don't forget to check out our new contest, Makeover Contest! ''Aquamarine''Curiosity Killed the Cat... 16:15, July 27, 2013 (UTC)